


Mon Ange, Mon Amour

by Juju_25



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor X Reader - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Radio Demon - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juju_25/pseuds/Juju_25
Summary: A collection of oneshots of you, the reader, and the infamous deer Overlord, Alastor the Radio Demon. Your moments with him of ups and downs, sadness and happiness, but all the same you two shared these various memories throughout your lives together.
Relationships: Alastor/reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	1. Almost Lost You... (Angst/Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to AO3 but I'll be writing and posting stories on here when I have the time :3 Mostly Hazbin Hotel so if you're a fellow fan and you're interested, feel free to read! And to anyone else interested as well ^^
> 
> I'll try to find an update schedule that can work but if I have lots of free time I'll try to write as much as possible :3
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything was black. From left to right, from behind you, was only darkness. You couldn't hear anything, see anything, and you were all alone.. You felt numb, you couldn't remember too much of what happened..

You then saw faint, blurry images in your head.. Images of dark gray creatures that only come yearly in Hell, with spears that can kill sinners, then.. the chaos that pursued as the angels came, screams of terror, anger, and agony. Various buildings of the city being destroyed, and the afterlives of demons being put to an end..

But.. a certain image stayed longer, and made you feel.. comforted.

The image of a demon in red, with wide glowing eyes, red tufts of hair that stood like ears, two, small black antlers that rested on top of his head. Wearing a red pinstripe suit that was torn at the bottom, a monocle, slacks.. and a wide grin. You remembered how you met him. Alastor..

The widely known and feared Radio Demon who killed thousands, and loves any sort of entertainment. A lot would say it was unfortunate to come across him.. but you weren't unlucky at all.. In fact, he was the only person down in Hell that accepted you. Alastor would make you laugh, smile, and.. he made you feel special.

Whenever you were down.. he would always remind you of the same thing, the motto he lives by even after death..

"Smile my dear! You're never fully dressed without one!"

And now you could hear his voice.. Laced with static as if he always talked through a radio, it was unique.. and hearing it calmed you down despite being trapped in this darkness. You couldn't see him anywhere..

Wait..

The previous images.. the angels.. the chaos.. then.. the faint screams..

Oh no...

The extermination was going on before you blacked out, and you couldn't see him anywhere during that. W-Where was he? Did he get caught by angels..?

Did he..

You shook the thought away. No. Alastor was a powerful demon, and he's gone through several exterminations and survived.. He could take care of himself..

You still couldn't see him when it happened...

You suddenly felt dread, and your blood went cold, what if something happened to him?!

Then.. you saw something. Through the pitch darkness..

You saw a faint light. Your heart pounded uneasily, what was this supposed to mean?

Something urged you to step closer, and you reluctantly did. The light.. slowly.. but surely, glowed brighter. Despite the numb feeling of your legs, you kept going, your mind wandered off to Alastor again.

You hoped he was alright.. safe in your shared home that was his mansion, and not trapped in the same cold darkness. The light steadily glowed brighter, and you started to run, ignoring your body's protest.

"..My dear.. I'm happy that I was able to spend all this time with you.."

Alastor... you heard him, you thought you were hallucinating it, but it sounded as if he was right beside you. You kept running, images of him making you push forward...

And you were engulfed by the light.

Your eyes slowly opened, your body was stiff, exhausted, as if you were tiring yourself for so long.. you squinted against the light coming from the huge windows in the room, you tried to move. And you felt pain.

You winced, trying not to cry out, it was incredibly painful to just move.. you looked at yourself, and then saw bandages were wrapped around your stomach region. Coated in faint red. You frowned in confusion and worry, what happened to you..?

The extermination..! You must've gotten hurt during it.. but.. how were you not dead? You touched your face, and then you pinched yourself, you winced again. You weren't dreaming..

Realizing this, you finally took notice of where you were.

And you froze.

You were in an undoubtedly familiar place.

Your eyes went wide, and you suddenly forgot about the almost unbearable pain in your stomach. The walls were dark red, decorated with picture frames, vintage and also fairly recent ones, a fireplace was in the center of the room, with a bright, roaring fire creating warmth and illuminating your surroundings. Two comfy chairs were near said fireplace, with a coffee table in between, and then a few bookcases were in different corners of the room.

Alastor's home always had a comfy feeling to it..

Your heart fluttered at the thought of him again, but.. you also suddenly felt alone..

A disturbing noise broke you out of your thoughts, that sounded very close by, you jolted and turned your head to the door abruptly. D-Did the exterminators find you? And broke into Alastor's house after taking him?

Your heart pounded loudly and your eyes went wide.

You couldn't believe it..

Alastor was standing there.

By the door, frozen in place, his eyes locked onto you, and yours onto him. The silence was making you nervous, and that's when you realized two things. The shattering came from the now broken teacups that are littered beneath him, and..

He looked.. lost..

And the smile he always wore.. was barely even there.. his eyebrows furrowed slightly, you both said nothing for what seemed like ages.

You inhaled shakily, and with the energy you had, you tried to speak. "A-Alastor..?"

That was enough to break his trance.Because you were suddenly engulfed in a tight, warm embrace, you gasped in surprise, but immediately welcomed it.. and hugged Alastor back. He held you so close that there was barely any space between you, but he was careful of your wounded area. The deer demon let out a sigh of relief.

You two were locked in the embrace for a long while, until Alastor held your chin gently, as if you were made of glass, to look up at him. His expression was a mix of relief, and... sadness. He wasn't smiling widely like he usually does.. and that worried you.

"Alastor.." You murmured, gently caressing his face, he shook slightly and held your hand that rested on his cheek. His eyes, which usually glowed bright, seemed dull.. and instead of his cheery yet intimidating aura..

Radiating off of him was a sad and remorseful energy..

He stared into your eyes, and carefully.. he spoke too, "..Darling.." he said quietly, still holding you close. You were gently pulled into his chest, your body relaxed and you felt him stroke your hair soothingly despite him trembling slightly.

"You're alright..." His voice was soft, relieved, you looked up at him. "I.. thought they got you and.."

You caressed his face again, to assure him that you were okay, you mustered a gentle smile. "I'm okay.."

"No.." Alastor trailed, his voice raising slightly, "They had you darling they.." He closed his eyes for a moment, his voice faltered, "You were caught by those vile creatures, they left you to bleed and die.."

You shivered at hearing this, you really were near dying twice, Alastor shifted slightly and placed you on his lap with care. You leaned against him as he looked at you with a remorseful expression, "My dear.. they almost killed you..."

Then his head hung low, parts of his hair covering his eyes, and his voice grew quieter, "I wasn't there to protect you... I was almost too late..."

Your heart broke. You stroked his hair ascomfortingly as possible and shook your head, "Alastor... I wouldn't be here, alive, if it wasn't for you..." You said softly, "Don't blame yourself... please..."

Alastor shook slightly, and he looked at you, looking disheartened. "(Y/N)..." He murmured, "Why shouldn't I blame myself? You.."

You couldn't take him blaming himself any longer. You took a deep breath and...

You kissed him.

All of your feelings for Alastor were presented to him at this moment, your heart pounded in both anxiousness and love.

Alastor's eyes grew wide, completely taken off guard, his heart, which he thought he had lost decades ago, pounded against his chest. He stared, until his eyes softened and his body relaxed..

All the sadness he felt suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a more intense emotion... one that he kept in for so long..

Ignoring everything else, Alastor returned the kiss, holding his darling closer to him. He always knew she was special...and she meant the world to him, along with the feelings of love he felt happiness. Alastor smiled during this, his heart filled with joy.

He didn't want to live his afterlife without her, no, almost losing her to the exterminators was unacceptable.

And Alastor didn't want to lose you, ever.

The kiss lasted for a long time, and it expressed more than words could ever do, you both pulled away. Your eyes still locked to each other's, you were blushing heavily, even Alastor had a red hue on his face.

Then, he grinned widely, happily. "My love."

He said it cheerfully, his eyes full of love and happiness. You smiled back, just as cheerful, yet you were also quite shy at what just happened.

But Alastor paid no mind no matter how strange it made him feel, all he knew was that he was the happiest he ever was that his darling was alright and he'll love and protect her no matter what.

"I love you.." Alastor murmured.


	2. Loving In Silence (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving in Hell was already unfortunate, but realizing you're mute for the rest of your afterlife down there made it worse. You were seen as weak prey because of this, and you believed you'd live like this for the rest of your days.
> 
> Until, you were found by an unlikely pair. The princess of Hell herself, Charlie, and her girlfriend, Vaggie, the owners of the Hazbin Hotel. When they brought you there, your life slowly becomes better and a little strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW (Content Warning): Some scenes of violence ahead

Being in Hell, the inferno of suffering itself, where every damned soul goes after death, was far from unfortunate. Every day was a challenge, you'll have to avoid getting into any trouble even if that was a daily thing to see, and try not to get possibly killed by any demon stronger than you. Finding a place to stay was difficult as well, when someone else is at a spot you thought you could claim, the aftermath was very similar to that of a Turf war. 

The demons fight for the area with everything they have, until the other gives up completely or everyone will stop altogether, it would always get... messy. Is the only thing you can say about it.

Except.. you couldn't really say it with actual words.

When you arrived in Hell you soon discovered that you couldn't speak at all, despite how many times you tried.. It was a disadvantage, and once a few sinners found this out, well... they wouldn't just let you be. Some of them would hurt you physically because you couldn't plead them to stop or cry for help, as if anyone was going to help you anyway.. 

While the others would just mock you with their own words, all you could do was.. take everything they threw at you...

You were more than disheartened at what your life became, getting mocked by demons who saw you as mere prey at the bottom of the food chain. And you had to deal with all of this, alone.

Another day strolled painfully slowly, as the usual chaos in the streets went on, by now you were used to the sounds of drunken words and laughter, screams of demons who might either be getting mugged or killed (that was another normal thing down here), and the noises of vehicles passing by or crashing violently somewhere.

Your head was hung low as you walked, trying to stay low, demons were already staring at you with dangerous glances. You tried to ignore them, but knew it was useless in the end. You were bumped by a few sinners along the way, though you managed to stay up.

That is until you were suddenly yanked by the collar forcefully, you winced and thrashed as you were pulled aside to an alleyway. Your eyes wide with fear, you started to shake as you met the eyes of the demon who was holding you up in front of them. A tall, muscular Tiger demon grinned maliciously at you, his eyes narrowed dangerously. You kept thrashing but his grip only tightened. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He said mockingly, "Aren't you gonna scream or cry for help?" 

You glared with all the hatred you could show with only your gaze, and the demon just laughed. The Tiger was about to place a hand on your cheek but you bit down harshly on it, causing him to yelp. You spat some of the blood when you pulled away and attempted to flee.

Wrong move. 

The demon growled threatheningly, and you were suddenly shoved into the wall and punched harshly in the stomach, the air suddenly being knocked out of you. You cried out as the hits continued, and a few scratches were left on one of your arms, your eyes watered. And the demon dropped you once he was done, you winced and coughed, the pain was all you could feel despite the tears running down your face. 

"Next time you know what you are down here, and should think twice about messing with everyone else." The Tiger demon growled, and left you alone. 

The other sinners who passed by witnessed what happened but paid no mind, you whimpered, trying to sit up but you felt so weak. The pain making it worse. You wiped away your tears, sniffling and finally sitting against the wall despite your body's protest. 

Why was all this happening to you..? You almost couldn't take it, your vision blurred slightly, but you fought to stay awake. You weren't going to fall unconscious here, or anywhere, who knows what the sinners will do to you. 

Suddenly, you heard the sounds of footsteps coming your way, your blood went cold. Did the demon come back for more? Or was someone else about to beat you senseless? Your heart pounded and you felt the fear come back.

You winced as you tried to get up, but failed as the burning pain kept you in place. You gritted your teeth in frustration, until someone's voice could be heard nearby.

"Hey.. um... are you okay?"

Then you heard a harsh, hushed whisper, "What are you doing?!" 

"I know what I'm doing." The other voice said calmly, assuringly. They were both female, you froze in place, turning to look at them, bracing for the worst. But it wasn't the case. 

You first saw a yellow haired girl with eyes that matched the color, two red spots that stayed on each side of her face, she looked at you, smiling warmly, with no hostility or malicious intent. Only kindness and friendliness. You calmed your rapid beating heart, looking in confusion. 

The other girl however, didn't look as friendly. She was slightly shorter than her companion, with long white hair that nearly touched the floor, a pink 'X' where her left eye should be. She wore a scowl and was looking at you suspiciously with her arms crossed, at the back of her head was a pink ribbon that was only slightly longer than her hair. 

Smiling, the yellow haired girl stepped carefully toward you, and kneeled down. She spoke with a gentle, kind tone, which surprised you still. "Hello, I'm Charlie, the princess if that'll ring a bell." 

Your eyes widened slightly, so this was her.. Charlie Magne. Realizing she was waiting for an answer, you slowly nodded in acknowledgement. 

Charlie glanced you over, looking worried. "You're wounded pretty badly.. here, let me and Vaggie help..-"

"Charlie, are you sure she won't try anything?" Her companion, Vaggie, snapped sharply. You jumped slightly, and looked at her nervously. 

Charlie sighed, "Vaggie, she's hurt, she won't try anything. She needs our help or something worse will happen to her." The princess turned to you, looking kindly, "Don't worry, we'll help you out, is that okay with you?" 

You were stunned, touched that after all your days living in Hell only knowing cruel demons, one demon, the princess of Hell itself, wanted to help you. You offered a small, weak smile, showing your gratitude. Charlie grinned back and she helped you up, much to Vaggie's disliking. 

She glared at you with a warning look, and you gulped. 

"Oh, I never got your name." Charlie said, looking at you. 

You frowned, and with as much strength you had left, you weakly made a gesture that'll hopefully give her the message. You personally didn't like admitting you were mute either, but it'd be rude not to respond to the kind princess. 

Charlie looked at you carefully, and seemed to understand. She nodded, giving you an apologetic look, you smiled reassuringly. Vaggie looked at you, seeming less hostile but still quite suspicious, she walked beside you and Charlie without much words until you arrived at your destination.

The Hazbin Hotel.

You stared out of a window of your hotel room, fresh bandages wrapped around your arm and stomach that was bruised after taking the hits, you propped your chin on one palm and looked down at the city. It was around noon, and ever since Charlie took you in you were living a different, yet better afterlife. 

Charlie told you that the hotel was meant to redeem sinners so that they may go to heaven, but so far nobody has taken interest in it. And you soon met the rest of the Hotel's inhabitants. 

There was Angel Dust. Who you also recognized as the most famous porn star in Hell, and honestly he intimidated you by his height. He was supposed to be the Hotel's first patient, and he was able to stay clean for two weeks, but he just recently ruined his progress by joining a Turf war. Angel loved to annoy everyone else, including you, once Charlie carefully explained your situation and that you were mute, Angel couldn't help but tease you at times.

You didn't like it because it was exactly what others did before you met Charlie, he gets scolded but Angel is Angel. 

Then there was Husk, well, he didn't tease or mock you, at the same time he didn't really do anything for you. He's the hotel's bartender, who most of the time (always) drinks most (all) of the alcohol at the bar, where he usually stays. You never really spent time with him because you were also pretty intimidated, and he didn't look at all interested in talking to you. So you pretty much left each other alone. 

Despite her doubts and suspicion, Vaggie became less hostile with you and would do her best to be nice. And since you never really did anything terrible she'd be more gentle, much to Charlie's appreciation. She helped you out when she could, and even scolds Angel when he teases you. 

Niffty was almost as nice as Charlie, she was super energetic and she got along with you rather quickly. She would help you with chores around the hotel and when she isn't busy she enjoys spending time with you, and you also enjoy hers. 

Charlie would always check on you for anything you might need, when they tended to your wounds Charlie gave you one of the best rooms in the hotel, to make sure you're comfortable and getting better. You thanked her with hugs, and she and Vaggie gave you a couple notepads with pencils and ballpens for you to be able to communicate better. 

Then... last but not the least, there was him. Alastor. 

When you first met, you could feel an aura of that of a powerful, and evil demon, and the stories about him terrified you. Though, he was quite friendly and offered you his help with anything you might need, even though Vaggie cautions you to not believe a word. Apparently he only started helping just to 'entertain' himself because of sheer, absolute boredom, as he said before. Aside from the stories about Alastor, his own appearance made you feel uneasy.

He was as red as the sky of Hell itself, his eyes were different hues of the same color and he always wore a wide grin on his face, loving any sorts of entertainment even if it's seriously twisted at some moments. 

You suspected he'd mock you as well, but for some reason, he didn't. Instead, he'd constantly appear at your side as you healed, starting different conversations, with rather.. interesting and fun topics. You didn't know how to feel about him, but no matter what Alastor would always come to your bedside, with fresh new topics for conversation, some of your daily meals if Charlie and Vaggie were too busy that he suprisingly cooks himself.

And damn does he cook great. 

You always found yourself finishing the meals he cooked for you, and he would always look satisfied when you did so and was quite proud of himself. You'd write down questions like how he can cook so good and other topics, he would answer most of them but Alastor told you eventually that he'll leave certain questions unanswered. You didn't want to strike a nerve on him so you respected that at all times.

And doing this made Alastor pretty happy, Angel wouldn't really respect his 'five foot rule' and it almost results in the spider being blasted into another dimension every time, you wonder how Angel managed to survive still.

The deer demon continued this until the present day: talking to you daily when you're awake, giving you delicous meals he cooked, and would do different things to help pass the time. And... while he did this, you felt...

Happy. Very, happy.

And you didn't want to let this go.

"Good afternoon, darling!" 

You were broken from your reminiscing session upon hearing Alastor's voice, you turned to him and gave a soft smile, he stood there levitating a tray with food. The smell was making you hungry, then again, his cooking always did. 

The deer demon walked over and patted your head with his usual grin, "I made your favorite." He chirped, placing the tray onto a table beside your bed at easy reach. 

You quickly wrote down a response on a notepad, and showed it to him with a grin. 'But whatever you make becomes a favorite for me.'

Alastor laughed wholeheartedly, patting your head again. "You flatter me, my dear! Now, now, you must be famished, you must eat." He reminded you, you nodded and began eating, wonderful tastes of spices and different ingredients filled your mouth and you ate with delight. 

Meanwhile Alastor sat down beside you, looking quite happy seeing you finishing another meal of his. He didn't really expect it, but he really enjoyed your company, despite him doing all the talking verbally, he didn't pay any mind to the fact you were mute. His eyes glanced at the now empty plate and you smiled with a satisfied look, Alastor smiled at this and levitated the tray and empty plate, he snapped his fingers making them vanish.

'Thanks for the meal, Al!' You wrote down with a grin.

"No problem, my dear (Y/N)! " Alastor then noticed something, he tilted his head as he noticed you had a few bits of food still left around your face, you looked at him in confusion. Alastor laughed and shook his head, "My dear, you need to watch how you eat, you've gotten some food left on your face." 

He snapped his fingers once again, a cloth now in his right hand, he leaned in and carefully wiped the food off. You couldn't help but blush as he did so, he seemed oblivious to it however. Aside from patting your head, stroking your cheek or hair, or giving you friendly hugs, this was something Alastor never did before. It caught you off guard but you didn't protest. 

You asked him yourself if you could return friendly gestures as well, but he told you recently that he didn't exactly like to be touched. 

You saw what happens to Angel when he even tries to.

Once he finished he put the cloth aside and smiled in satisfaction, "There we are! Darling, I know you love my meals but do take care of the way you eat." Alastor said, you grinned sheepishly and nodded. 

The deer couldn't help but find it simply adorable. 

You then realized how close you two were, Alastor could've just given you the cloth but he decided to do it himself and had to go closer in the process, resulting in a closer proximity between you and him. Alastor stared curiously into your eyes, they glowed faintly despite the rays of light coming from your window, you couldn't help but feel attracted to them. 

Was it just his eyes though..? 

You spend most of your time with Alastor, listening to his topics of conversation, enjoying his company and jokes, especially his meals, and most of all.. you loved spending time with him.

"(Y/N)?" Alastor asked, you blinked and looked back at him, he looked quite confused, but his grin had softened. 

You tilted your head in acknowledgement. 

Alastor chuckled, it was also more gentle than his usual cheerful laughter, and it was quite comforting. He brought a hand and stroked your cheek, "You seem quite distracted, are you alright?" 

You blushed again, and nodded, your heart beating faster. The deer demon tilted his head, looking at you carefully. He leaned in closer, and you were caught by surprise. 

"Hmm.. it doesn't seem like your injuries are bothering you, perhaps.. something else?" 

You smiled nervously, trying to keep a steady gaze. 

Alastor's own gaze was intense, he stared into your eyes with a strange look, and didn't seem to believe you. You sighed in defeat, pulling out your notepad, and you wrote down a response.

'You're... closer than usual.' 

He blinked. Once. Twice. Then laughed.

You frowned slightly. Was he laughing at your response or at you? 

"So that's what this fuss is all about?" The deer asked, looking amused. You looked away, trying to hide your red face. Alastor chuckled, and pinched your cheek playfully. "You know what I always remind you, my dear?" 

You looked back at him, still blushing slightly, and nodded. You gave him a small smile, and his smile widened in delight. 

"Right you are, darling! Oh, you're such a good girl." Alastor playfully poked your cheek, you blushed and the smile became a shy one. His eyes lit up, "Ah that gives me a wonderful idea!" 

You looked at him curiously. Interested. Alastor suddenly summoned his microphone staff, he looked enthusiastic and cheery at the moment. 

Alastor looked at you, still smiling with a glint in his eyes. "Would you like to listen to a song, darling?"

You heart skipped a beat. You heard him sing parts of certain songs, but never an entire song. You smiled cheerfully and nodded, Alastor looked really happy at this. 

And then he started singing, his voice was indescribably good...

"Hey Hobo man, hey Dapper Dan  
You've both got your style  
But brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile

Your clothes may be, Beau Brummelly  
They stand out a mile  
But brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!"

Alastor seemed to have a natural talent for singing, he sung each note perfectly and beautifully, his microphone glowed faintly as he sung into it. You smiled while hearing him sing, your heart fluttering.

"Who cares what they're wearing  
On Main Street, or Saville Row  
It's what you wear from ear to ear  
And not from head to toe, that matters..."

He looked at you as he sung, a warm smile on his features as he passionately sung each lyric. 

"So Senator, so Janitor  
So long for a while  
Remember.."

Even if it seemed impossible... you hoped to be able to sing along with him one day, and finally talk with him and the others. You wanted to tell him how happy he made you feel.

In your head, you sung the next line with him.

"You're never fully dressed without a smile!" 

Alastor..

You made a mental note to thank Charlie again for bringing you here. 

And of course, to thank Alastor for brightening your days..

Every single time.


	3. Requests?

Hey everyone! I haven't posted a new chapter in a while and I've run out of ideas 😅 Because of this I'm willing to check out any requests you guys might have! Put it in the comments and I'll see what I can do :3 

Thanks!


	4. An Angel In Hell (Requests)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor had never loved anyone aside from his mother, at least that's what everyone else thought. There was one more little darling that he loved with all his heart when he was still alive, but lost her when he died. Alastor was sure he wouldn't see her again because he was in Hell, and she was the kindest and sweetest, it was impossible for her to be sent down here with him when she dies. But...
> 
> Oh, how he missed her...
> 
> Possibly two parts long? :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined the requests of AmyRoseFan and ZozoDemon for this oneshot! Thanks for leaving requests! Feel free to leave more and I might be able to write them :3

"Alastor, this looks wonderful!" 

Charlie beamed happily, looking at all the food he made, the smell was mouthwatering. Alastor smiled at the princess, taking the compliment lightly, it's been a slow day at the hotel and he decided to spice things up a little with a delicous dinner. 

"Why thank you, my dear! Feel free to enjoy the food." Alastor chirped, snapping his fingers, the apron that was around his body disappeared, and all the kitchenware he used were now clean and organized neatly in the kitchen cabinets and drawers. The other inhabitants of the hotel sat down at the table, digging in freely after a bite. Though Alastor cooked more than enough for everyone, he didn't really feel at all hungry. 

Charlie gestured to an empty seat, "Come on, Al! You should eat with us, this tastes amazing!" As tempting as it was, Alastor shook his head. 

"Thank you darling, but I've already eaten! You may finish the food, I'll clean it all up later." The deer dismissed with a wave of his hand, then he exited the kitchen, leaving the others to enjoy his food. Charlie frowned at this but decided not to force him.

Alastor's steps echoed lightly around the empty hallways, humming a tune as he walked. It was still early at night, the light seeped from the windows creating a warm lighting. He was heading toward the elevator, to his room upstairs. 

Normally, he'd be joining the others but for the past few weeks he hasn't been as much anymore, Alastor wondered why but hasn't quite figured it out. His evening routine changed a little as well, though before he'd have dinner with everyone else he would now eat alone, becoming solitary all of a sudden. Alastor glanced out a window, past the tall buildings of Hell, past the large pentagram in the sky, and looking into something far within the distance. 

Heaven.

It was strange, how he usually looks at it for a moment or two every time he passes by the window that has the clearest view of it, it was very far but most noticeable at that specific place. Alastor stopped walking, still looking out, he wasn't sure why he did this, the seemingly perfect paradise from afar seemed to put him in a trance. 

"How ridiculous." 

Alastor muttered to himself, breaking himself away from his thoughts, he turned away from the window and continued walking toward the elevator. For some strange reason, something clenched in his chest, like someone just dropped something heavy on it. The deer stopped again, eyebrows furrowing as he clicked on the elevator button. 

Alastor was confused, he felt strange, his chest clenched slightly as he suddenly looks back at the window. Something flashes in his mind, a faint image, something he hasn't seen in... so long. Yet, it was so familiar.. 

The image of a beautiful darling laying next to him, in his old house when he was alive, Alastor went completely silent as the image stayed within his mind for a few moments. He saw himself nuzzling the woman he was laying next to, murmuring words he couldn't understand, he then heard a soft chuckle from her. 

Alastor's eyebrows furrowed again as the clench in his chest came back, seeming to be caused by the images in his head, then just as suddenly as they came... tey faded into nothing. The ding of the elevator snapped him from his thoughts, Alastor composed himself and stepped in, pressing his floor number, the doors closing and the elevator moving upwards. 

What just happened? He asked himself, still feeling conflicted. And why did it just happen after looking outside the window? Alastor tried to picture the woman he saw, she definitely was beautiful, with (h/c) locks of hair, gorgeous (e/c) eyes that looked at his human self with an emotion he isn't completely sure of, but he returned it in that vision. And her voice was.. angelic, even if it was only a chuckle he hears from her. 

Alastor touched his chest lightly, it still clenched and he very nearly frowned, his cheery and happy mood from a few moments ago vanished slowly. Replacing it with some sort of... sadness?

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, the deer sighed heavily, he stepped into the hallway and into his room. Alastor closed the door behind him, removing his usual tattered red dress coat and bowtie, and put it aside, leaving him in his red undershirt with a black upside down cross, and his slacks. He prepared himself for the night, not really planning to eat anymore until later tonight when everyone was gone from the kitchen, the strange feeling not leaving him. 

He sighed again, sitting down on his bed, he reflected on himself and realized... this has been going on for a while now. First, distancing himself from the others, eating alone, and thinking about... Alastor shook his head slightly, he usually knew what he was feeling but at the moment he nearly had no clue at all. 

Then, he seemed to be able to piece some things together. As he distances himself through the days he feels his chest tighten slightly, but it wasn't too noticeable until.. today that is. Alastor wanted to know why, why he was feeling this way. He thought about the woman again, and his human self who let her stay in his home. His eyes suddenly widened, another image came to him: the image of the same human couple, standing beside each other.. Alastor was dressed in a tuxedo and... 

Suddenly more shocked, Alastor nearly stumbled back, he caught himself in time, his eyes darted around, looking dazed. He couldn't believe all this. It was... she was... Alastor clutched his chest, a sudden feeling of remembrance and... longing, came to him... 

It was his wife that he saw...

Memories started flooding all at once, almost overwhelming the deer Overlord. Alastor saw himself meeting her for the first time at his radio station, and she eventually started to visit him on his breaks, they laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Then, he saw her come over to his house with him one night, they had a lovely time and he invited her over more often since then. Alastor and her grew closer and closer, becoming more than friends and it bloomed into something special...

His chest ached even more now. He wanted the memories to stop overwhelming him.. 

An image of a beautiful field with flowers came to view, they were having a picnic and he gave her a rose to which she accepted with the sweetest smile he's ever seen... the sweeter memories started to flood in his mind, when he and her started to go on dates together, sharing affectionate gestures and even loving ones without realizing it. Then, the last memory from that evening, was when she confesses that she loves him more than anything or anyone else.

Alastor gasped when everything went back to normal, he was panting slightly and his thoughts were everywhere, his chest tightened almost painfully and he winced. No doubt about it, those were his memories from his past life, his wife that... he left... His smile falters, and his ears droop slightly, he saw how happy she was with him and... then he died. Died with sins that brought him to Hell, where he'll never see her... 

Ever again...

His slightly glassy eyes trailed up to a window in his room, the light reflected his distraught expression, and he uttered only a single word. That made his smile nearly fall completely.

"...(Y/N)..." 

This continued on for the next few weeks, Alastor continued to isolate himself, and even if he did his best to not make it obvious, Charlie was beginning to notice. How he would talk very little with everyone, how his voice seemed to be lower than usual, and how he would almost always disappear during the day. She frowned at this, she knew something was wrong but wasn't sure just how she can ask without striking any nerve. 

Alastor was still really secretive about himself, and he kept it that way. The princess couldn't find any ideas on how to ask without forcing him, she sighed. Maybe, he'll tell on his own time, but she didn't know when. Or how long it'll take. 

It was another evening, after dinner, Alastor cooked again as usual but it was already there on the table when everyone went there, with the deer missing of course. Charlie frowned as she looked around, hoping to find Alastor somewhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw Vaggie, looking concerned. 

"Hun, is everything okay?" She asked.

Charlie smiled softly, "Well for the most part yes but.." She lowered her voice, "Have you noticed anything wrong with Alastor?" 

Vaggie seemed confused, she frowned. "There's always seemingly something wrong with him, Charlie. What's to worry about?" 

The princess shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant, Vaggie!" She lowered her voice again, "Remember he used to eat dinner with us?"

"You mean to pull some sort of scheme at times? Well yeah." She said sarcastically. "What about it?" 

Charlie held her girlfriend's shoulders, "He suddenly.. stopped doing that Vaggie, since two months ago, and he even started disappearing at times, only being seen when cooking our meals or when there's work around the hotel that needs to be done." She explained carefully, looking worried. "Do you think that's strange?" 

Vaggie looked at her, looking confused yet understanding in a way. "Alastor's full of mystery, hun, who knows maybe he's just planning something." She scowled slightly, crossing her arms. Vaggie looked back at Charlie, her expression softening, "How could this behavior change of his be concerning?" 

"It just is!" Charlie protested, "He rarely shows himself now, and he works here and used to be seen everyday constantly, now..." She faltered, "Alastor seems to be keeping himself from us." 

Vaggie sighed, it seems that she can't convince her girlfriend not to worry, she always was the kind soul in this damned place. She hugged her, hopefully to bring her comfort, Charlie hugged back, thankful for the hug. The moth demon looked at her, "If it seems worrisome to you, Charlie, then.. I should trust your judgement, and help you." 

Vaggie offered a small smile, "We'll see what we can do about it." 

Charlie smiled brightly, hugging her tight, "Thank you.." She murmured. She just hoped the chance to talk to Alastor would present itself soon, Charlie suddenly beamed as an idea came to her. "I got it! I recently made a friend and I think she can help!"

Vaggie frowned, seeming wary. "Are you sure she can?" 

Charlie nodded undoubtedly, "Of course! She helped me advertise the hotel a little, and helped get some supplies, remember the new and improved ones we have? She gave them!" She grinned, "Trust me, if she managed to help us with those things then she can offer help with Alastor." 

The moth demon sighed, "Alright then, Charlie.. When are you asking her to come?" 

"Tomorrow morning, I'll send her a text now. She should be free to talk." 

Alastor had his face in his hands, his elbows propped on a table he had for himself when he ate late dinner in the woods, where he hunted for fresh venison. An unfinished plate was before him, though he lost his appetite already, he let out an exhausted sigh and looked up, it was incredibly late. The deer Overlord grunted and stood up abruptly, making the table and food vanish with a snap of fingers.

"Blast these conflicting emotions, I can barely function anymore!" 

Alastor grunted angrily to himself, all he could think about was the darling he loved so much, that he left.. his chest tightened again and the deer couldn't help but shake a little. The memory of his wife started to shatter him slowly, the regret of leaving her and the uncontrollable longing to see her again... Alastor gritted his teeth and the grip on his staff tightened to where it suddenly came to life, a wide eye looking at him.

"Hey, hey! Why are ya clutching so tight?!" His microphone exclaimed, Alastor looked at it with disinterest, his smile barely recognizable through his scowl, the eye's pupil shrunk and it looked scared, "I'll just..." He stammered and he blinked, returning to it's inanimate state. Alastor hung his head low, as he stood there alone. 

...Why did he leave her?

The next morning came after another sleepless night, Alastor barely had any energy, even as powerful as he is. He was exhausted, conflicted, and... shattered on the inside. He couldn't stop thinking about (Y/N), how much he loved her, how much she did too, and the moments they spent with each other. Alastor stood before a mirror in his room, he stared blankly at himself, very barely noticeable unless really close, he had eyebags under his eyes, his hair was slightly disheveled though he patted it down as best he could, and his smile was empty. The only purpose was to keep it on. 

Even if he hasn't eaten properly for days he couldn't feel it, not that he cared anyway. Alastor grunted as he looked at the time, he had to make breakfast, sighing in irritation he stepped out and towards the elevator. Once he arrived at the main floor downstairs he walked into the kitchen, snapping his fingers to put his apron, then suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

There was already food on the table. Freshly made it seemed as well, Alastor stared, looking confused, the only other emotion he felt aside from the loneliness and emptiness. He turned toward the other demon in the room, it was Charlie. She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Charlie." Alastor began. But she waves a hand dismissively.

"No need to worry about the meals for today, Alastor! There's something important I need you to do, and well, someone you need to meet." The princess explained, the deer stared for a few moments. "If that's okay with you..?" She asked carefully. 

Alastor blankly looked at her, before sighing, "Very well. If you cooked all this yourself to keep me from cooking then it must be important." He removed his apron and stowed it away, Charlie lead him to the main lobby, looking excited. Alastor was still confused, what could be so important that he had to make Charlie take over his duty to cook for today? 

Charlie opened the door and another demon entered, looking happy to see the princess, they hugged and Alastor looked at the new face carefully. He didn't recognize her. The princess turned back to him with a wide smile. 

"Alastor, I want you to meet (Y/N)!" 

Alastor had no words.

He just stood there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot ^w^ If you wanna continue reading the next parts I'll try to keep updating! 
> 
> I'll most likely update you through my Twitter: @Juju_Arts25 for any of the future chapters of this work or new ones! 
> 
> Thanks for reading again and I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
